itrtgfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate Beings V4
?Ultimate Beings v4, also called UBv4, is an end-game feature unlocked during each rebirth. Overview UBv4 requires high level dungeon pets, Light Clones, Shadow clones, and a high clone cap to be effective. Defeating them provides GP and UBV4 points, which increase Black Hole Chan's growth, campaign bonus, and dungeon elements. There are five UBv2's, based on the Ultimate Beings: *'Planet Eater v4:' Gives 20 GP and 1 UBV4 point when killed. *'Godly Tribunal v4:' Gives ? GP and 2 UBV4 points when killed.. *'Living Sun v4:' Gives ? GP and 3 UBV4 points when killed. *'God Above All v4:' Gives ? GP: and 4 UBV4 points when killed. *'ITRTG v4:' Gives ? GP and 5 UBV4 points when killed.d. A clean sweep of the five UBv4's nets ? GP and 15 UBV4 points. Like UBV2, they do not respawn and can only be defeated once per rebirth. Unlocking UBv4 are locked at the start of each rebirth, and must be unlocked by doing the following. *'Dimension Beamer (SpaceDim) : '''Level 50 *'Black Hole + Might : Level 100 (Ghost might does not count) *'''Light Clones : 20,000 *'Shadow CLones :' 10,000,000 *'Evolved Pets :' 2 Defenders, 2 Assassins, 2 mages, 2 supporter pets *'UBV2 :' All 5 defeated Due to requiring all 5 UBV2 to be completed, the earliest this can be unlocked is 5h into a run (4h with max NRC, 3h 45m with UCC) Fighting To defeat each UBV4, you must defeat them using a combination of Shadow Clones, Pets, Light Clones and Might. Each UBV4 has the following starting stats. All stats except HP are decreased for each UB of the same tier that is defeated, according to the following formula Reduction = 1 / (1 + (0.2 * Tier * TimesDefeated)) Defeating PE 5 times will reduce PEV4's stats by 50%. (1/2) Defeating GT 5 times will reduce GTV4's stats by 66% The stats you have are determined as follows HP - Shadow Clones * (1+ 0.01*Physical HP+) Attack Physical - Attack of Assassins, +10% of atk of pets in the 'other' slot Attack Magic - Attack of Mages, +10% of atk of pets in the 'other' slot Heal - (Attack of healers, +10% of atk of pets in the 'other' slot ) * (1 + 0.01 * MysticRegen+) Defence - Defence of Defenders, +10% of pets in the 'other' slot Defense Penetration - Class level of pets in 'other' slot /12 + Pierce of all Knives. Multiplier - All stats are multiplied by the number of light clones, with the first 50k LC giving a multipler of 1 each, LC from 50k-300k give 0.2 each, 300k-800k 0.1 each, and above that 0.04 each. To damage the UBV4 the shield must first be destroyed, and only magic attack will damage the shield. Once the shield is destroyed, both magic and physical attacks can damage the UBV4. The UBV4's defence reduces the damage taken, but a 'defence penetration' lets a percentage of physical attacks ignore damage. The fight consists of rounds in which the following occurs - UBV4 attacks, killing shadow clones - Physical attack occurs, - Magic attack occurs - Healing brings back some about of killed clones. The fight ends when the UVB4 is killed, all the shadow clones are killed, or 50 rounds have passed.